The present disclosure relates to an adjustable exercise device for aerobic stepping exercise and other forms of exercise and to a device for adjusting an exercise device.
The Step exercise device, available from Escalade Sports of Evansville, Ind., is a well known aerobic stepping structure that includes a platform and a number of riser blocks for elevating the platform above the floor or other support surface so that the top surface of the platform extends parallel to the support surface. Users of The Step repeatedly step on and off the horizontal top surface of the elevated platform to engage in aerobic exercise. The elevated platform may also be used in connection with other types of exercise.
The platform of The Step is adjustable in height by adding or subtracting riser blocks. The top faces of the riser blocks of The Step are shaped to be matingly engageable with the bottom of the platform to provide a sturdy, elevated top surface that extends parallel to the ground for stepping exercise or other exercise purposes. The top faces of the riser blocks are also alternatively engageable with bottom surfaces of other riser blocks to readily elevate the platform to the desired height. Because they are matingly engageable with each other, the riser blocks also can be readily stacked for storage purposes.
With The Step product, pairs of riser blocks are positioned underneath the platform, with one of each pair being positioned under each end of the platform. In such an arrangement, two riser blocks are needed for each incremental height adjustment. Each riser block may instead span the substantial length of the platform in which case one additional riser block is stacked for each incremental height adjustment. Examples of stepping exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,489, 5,158,512; D330,057; and 5,672,144, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to an inclined riser block and to an adjustable exercise device that includes one or more inclined riser blocks for readily elevating and inclining a platform to enable stepping and other exercises to be readily performed on the inclined top surface of the platform. The inclined riser blocks are matingly engageable with the bottom of the platform to elevate and incline the platform. Each inclined riser block may include a top face extending at an incline for matingly engaging the bottom of the platform, a bottom face, and a central portion extending between the top and bottom faces and having a front and a rear, the central portion increasing in thickness from the front to the rear.
The inclined riser blocks may be configured to be matingly engageable with the bottom of the platform at alternative positions of the inclined riser blocks relative to the platform so that the platform may be inclined alternatively along either the width or length of the platform. When the platform is inclined along its width, the exercise device may be used, for example, in connection with aerobic stepping exercise where the user steps on and off the inclined top surface of the platform or in connection with any other form of exercise. When the platform is inclined along its length, the exercise device may be used, for example, in connection with bench pressing or in connection with other weight lifting exercise or any suitable form of non-aerobic or aerobic exercise.
The inclined riser blocks in accordance with the present disclosure may be used to provide additional exercise options to target different muscle groups. The inclined riser blocks may be used with other exercise device components and may, for example, be used with commercially available stepping products to provide alternative adjustment or positioning means to adjust or orient the platform at alternative positions. In accordance with one embodiment of the present disclosure, the inclined riser blocks may complement The Step product so that the inclined risers are matingly engageable with The Step platform, and so that The Step riser blocks are also alternatively matingly engageable with the inclined riser blocks to adjustably elevate the inclined riser blocks. Such a combination provides an exercise device that can be used to orient the platform at several alternative positions, depending upon the combination and construction of components. For example, the platform can also be elevated and inclined along its width by including the inclined riser blocks and positioning the inclined riser blocks in a first orientation or position relative to the platform. Further, the platform can alternatively be elevated along its length by re-orienting or re-positioning the inclined riser blocks relative to the platform. With such configuration, one of the inclined riser blocks may be elevated higher than the other inclined riser block by one or more riser blocks. With either of these configurations, the platform can also be adjustably elevated to different heights by engaging a corresponding number of riser blocks with the bottoms of the inclined riser blocks. The inclined riser blocks may, for example, be sold with other exercise device components or be sold separately as a kit or otherwise for use with other exercise device components.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.